


Weekend

by mangowine (toujours)



Series: The Pleasure Wolf [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bottom Isaac, Dom/sub, Knotting, M/M, Objectification, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Spanking, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-15
Updated: 2013-10-15
Packaged: 2017-12-29 11:47:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1005060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toujours/pseuds/mangowine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Stiles and Derek's anniversary and they decide to spend the weekend away with their little pet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weekend

**Author's Note:**

> So I highly recommend reading "The Pleasure Wolf" first, before reading this, to understand the relationship dynamic. Otherwise everything that happens in this part comes off as "non-con" when it is really actually very much consensual. So yes! Read the first part of this series, otherwise you'll think what's happening is weird.  
> I repeat, this is all consensual and apart of their relationship. 
> 
> Without further ado, I present to you a companion piece to "The Pleasure Wolf". Hope you think it's good!
> 
> Un beta'd, so sorry for mistakes!

Derek roughly pounded into Isaac, who was bent over the hood of his Camaro. They were off on the side of the highway, and Isaac was still mortified at the idea of any passing cars noticing what they were doing.  He wasn’t entirely naked, which made him feel a bit better. His jeans were pooled at his ankles and he was still wearing a T-shirt, though it kept riding up as each thrust pushed him up on the hood.

Stiles was near the passenger door, looking at a map laid out on top of the vehicle.

“Told you we should have bought a GPS.”  Derek grunted out in between thrusts.

Stiles waved him off.

“What’d people do before the GPS? Maps! Maps are great. Just give me a second. I’ll figure out where we are.”

Isaac cut off Derek’s response with a loud mewl.

“Master, please no. Stop.” He begged, embarrassed when yet another car passed by.

Derek leaned down across Isaac’s back, and the boy could feel his alpha’s hot breath on his neck.

“Is this how the weekend’s going to go, boy? You should be proud to have my cock inside of you, not ashamed. You should be thankful every time I give it to you, regardless of where we are.”  Derek whispered in his ear.

Isaac whimpered out an apology and Derek only responded by slowing down his thrusts to a more leisurely pace.

 “I’ll take my time now. You don’t say ‘no’ to me.” Derek said.

Isaac couldn’t help the protesting whine that escaped his throat, and Stiles looked away from his map, arching an eyebrow at him. He walked over and jerked the boy’s head back, his fist tightly gripping Isaac’s blonde curls.

“You keep this tantrum up, and I’ll chain you inside the cabin the entire weekend. No swimming, no fishing.” Stiles threatened.

Isaac felt tears roll down his cheeks.

“No! I’m sorry. I’ll be good!” He hiccupped.

Derek’s grip on Isaac’s waist turned bruising, and he buried his face in the boy’s slender neck.

“Having you chained up for the weekend doesn’t seem so bad.” He murmured. “Stiles and I can go have fun swimming in the lake and hunting all day, and then when we come back to the cabin, we can play with our naughty little pet all night. Punish you, and then fuck you.”

Isaac moaned, feeling his cock become achingly hard. Derek was still rocking into him slowly, but with every thrust, Isaac felt his cock rub against the hood. The cars passing by were now long forgotten.

“Such a little slut.” Stiles commented. “I bet you like that idea, don’t you?”

“Yes Master. Just want to please you.” Isaac whimpered.

Derek lifted his torso off the body underneath him and made his thrusts sharper.

“Fuck.” Stiles said, palming his crotch through the denim jeans he was wearing.

The atmosphere was quiet with the exception of Isaac’s grunts and the slapping of skin on skin.

Stiles reached out and stroked the boy’s lower back and ass, mesmerized by the way Derek was driving in and out of him.

“He’s so fucking wet, isn’t he?” Stiles asked, probing his finger at Isaac’s entrance alongside Derek’s dick.

“Ugnhh…” Isaac groaned, trying to push back.

Derek let out a breathy chuckle. “Our fucktoy is getting desperate.”

Stiles removed his finger and placed both his hands firmly on Isaacs back, making the boy completely immobile. He gave Derek a slight nod, and the alpha smirked back at him before ruthlessly slamming in and out of their tight submissive.

Isaac screamed out in surprise, and tried to twist out of Stiles’ hold.

“Stay put, babe. Your alpha wants to relieve himself.”  Stiles said, grabbing his map and placing it on the boy’s back to continue studying it.

Derek threw his head back, getting lost in pleasure and drowning in the noises Isaac was making. He continued moving into his boy viciously, until he felt his knot growing.

“A-ha!” Stiles said triumphantly, pointing to one of the sectors on the map. “I know where we are!”

“Thank God.” Derek said relieved.

“I want his mouth on me before we go though. Can’t knot him, if I’m driving, but I’m not leaving without coming.” He added.

“Awesome. I want to fuck him anyway.” Stiles said happily.

Derek quickly slipped out of Isaac and took him off the hood. The boy stood on shaky legs, and Stiles guided him to turn the other way around, while he pulled out his cock and sat on the edge of the hood.

“Alright, baby boy. Come and get it.” Stiles coaxed, pulling Isaac backwards.

Isaac spread his cheeks, and looked over his shoulder so he could guide Stiles’ cock into him. He slowly impaled himself down, and Stiles let out a low moan.

“Good little slut.”

Isaac then bent himself forward and slipped Derek’s cock into his mouth without hesitation.

“Mmm..” Derek sighed, and petted Isaac’s hair.

“C’mon boy. Move that perky little ass up and down my cock.” Stiles said, giving Isaac a sharp spank. “We want to get to the cabin before it gets dark.”

Isaac complied and tried balance his duties.  He fisted Derek’s cock and eagerly began licking his knot, and tried to bounce himself quickly on Stiles’ lap.

When they heard a car on the highway honk, Stiles and Derek let out a loud laugh while Isaac turned red.

“It’s ok, sweetheart. You’re a beautiful sight.” Stiles said, snapping his hips roughly to meet Isaac halfway.

“I’m about to come, little one. Get ready.” Derek said

Isaac sucked greedily and Derek eventually jerked the boy’s head up and away as he began to fist himself to completion. Isaac kept his mouth open and closed his eyes. He heard his alpha let out a growl, before feeling the come fill up his mouth.

Isaac swallowed it all with enthusiasm and licked Derek clean before his body was pulled back by Stiles. He moved up and down Stiles’ thick length and shuddered when he felt Stiles’ hands creep up under his shirt.

Stiles rubbed his thumbs on each of Isaac’s newly pierced nipples and felt his cock pulse in the boy’s slick heat when the action made Isaac’s entire body spasm. The boy’s nipples were always sensitive now.

Derek moved closer to them and let Isaac rest his forehead on his chest as Stiles mercilessly played with the piercings. Isaac’s entire body quivered and he continued to clench and unclench around Stiles.

“Good little fucktoy.” Stiles said, lost in a haze.

Derek let his hand slip around Isaac’s hard cock, and let the boy hump into his hand each time he bounced off of Stiles. Isaac let out continuous mewls, knowing he wasn’t allowed to come until given permission.

Stiles ignored him, and leaned forward with every intention to kiss Derek.

Derek accepted and forced his tongue into Stiles’ mouth to taste around. Their tongues warred against each other, and their movements became all the more excited as they felt the boy between them fall apart.

 Stiles’ broke the kiss.

“Gonna come.” He said throatily.

“Go on baby. Come inside our little bitch.” Derek said, rapidly fisting Isaac now.

Isaac cried out and Stiles felt the boy’s muscles tremor around his cock.

With one last thrust, Stiles shot his load into him and Isaac whimpered when he felt the hot slick filling him up deep.

Stiles kissed the nape of the boy’s neck, releasing spurt after spurt.

“Good boy. Such a good little boy.”  He said, resting his head on Isaac’s shoulder.

Derek kissed the top of Isaac’s head, and the boy moaned as he felt Stiles’ cock continuing to twitch inside him.

When Stiles was done, he swatted Isaac’s hip signaling him to get off.

The boy was still rock hard, and trembling.

Stiles zipped himself up, and gathered the map, while Derek straightened out Isaac.

“Master…” Isaac whined.

“We didn’t forget about how you told me ‘no’ earlier, did we?” Derek pointed out, as he pulled up Isaac’s pants.

Isaac looked down ashamed. “I’m sorry.”

“I bet you are. Now we’re the ones telling you ‘no’.” Stiles said, pointing at the boy’s evident erection.

“You either withstand what we give you or you safe word. You don’t say ‘no’ to us. Expect punishment any time you do.” Derek said, leading the boy into the backseat.

Isaac looked down miserably. His entire body ached for release he was never going to get.

“Don’t you dare touch yourself little boy. We’re going to have a fun weekend, but I will make good on my threat about chaining you inside the cabin the entire time, if you touch yourself.” Stiles warned.

“Yes sir.” Isaac replied submissively.

“Be a good boy for the rest of the drive, and I might take care of you later tonight.” Derek added, as he merged back onto the highway.

“Really?” Isaac said, his mood shifting a bit.

Derek looked into the rearview mirror and winked, causing Isaac to smile a little.

“Such a softy.” Stiles said with smirk.

“What? It’s our anniversary. I’ll give the boy an incentive to be good, if that means I don’t have to deal with a sulking pet all weekend.”

**Author's Note:**

> There may be more in the series...  
> I just wrote this because, holy crap, writing porn is so fun. 
> 
> If anyone was wondering, I'm taking a break from my "This" story, for now. I was excited about it but then got caught up in personal things so never got back into it again.


End file.
